One, Two, Three
by FallingDarkAngel
Summary: In just one night everything can change. After sleeping with Beastboy Raven becomes pregnant. Four years later something terrible begins to unfold. Please R&R... Couples BBxRAE and STARxRob
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I hope you like this story cause I have a few ideas for it, I know Teen Titans isn't huge anymore but please if you like it review! **** thanks.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

The rain fell heavily over the sleeping Jump city; this had been the fifth day in a row that it had poured making the city barely visible from the tall tower that sat right in the middle of the city. Raven stood looking out one of the large arched windows with a cup of hot tea cupped in her pams.

"Come on Rae." The small green changeling whispered from the door way.

"The rain is so beautiful." Raven replied quietly as she continued to watch it fall.

"Not as beautiful as you." He cooed making his way towards the dark beauty.

"You're so corny." She rolled her bright, vibrant Indigo eyes as she turned to him.

"Come on, lets go back to bed its cold here." Beastboy whined as he grabbed onto her cold, soft hand.

"But Beastboy." Raven moaned back in an annoyed way as she placed her tea down onto the coffee table.

"I promise we will actually sleep this time!"

Raven blushed violently as her thoughts went back to what had happened not too long ago, did she really just make love to him? Beastboy and Raven had been involved for some time now and the other titans knew that something was going on between them; the microwave became surrounded in black energy as it blew up causing Raven to jump.

"Come on Rae." Beastboy gently laughed as he pulled the blushing beauty behind him.

Beastboy practically dragged Raven back towards his room as the moonlight was the only light that lit the way. They had reached Beastboy's door as Raven pulled back on his arm causing him to turn around and face her.

"What does this mean for us?" Raven asked in a low voice as she looked up at him.

"It means that I love you." Beastboy replied taking both her soft hands into his own warm ones.

Raven rolled her eyes as Beastboy grinned cheekily; he pulled her in for a soft kiss before dragging her into his room so that they could go to sleep for the night.

**

* * *

Three months later**

"Titan's Go!" Robin yelled as the titan's siren went of for this second time today.

It was pouring down with rain once again; it had been raining quite a lot the last few months which put crime rate at a high. Jinx stood inside the bank humming quietly to her self as Gizmo worked to crack the giant safe that sat in the back room of the bank, Mammoth stood guard out front of the bank with his arms folded.

"We have company." Mammoth grumbled from outside the bank.

"Snot suckers!" Gizmo cursed as he looked over his shoulders.

"Just worry about cracking that safe!" Jinx yelled as she ran over to Mammoth side.

The T-car screeched to a stop out front of the bank as the R-cycle pulled up just beside it, the titans jumped out of the car as Robin got off the motorcycle, Jinx stood in a defensive stance as Mammoth cracked he knuckles and grunted at them.

"Enough is enough H.I.V.E." Robin called out over the sound of the rain pelting down on them.

"Oh get over yourself, Robin." Jinx hissed as she turned and ran into the bank.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled as he pulled out a birdarang and threw it after Jinx.

The birdarang flew fast at Jinx as the pink haired sorceress flipped to try and get away from it, it slice passed her leg causing her to give a yelp of pain. Mammoth charged at the Titans as Beastboy morphed into a rhino and charged back at him, the bank alarms began to ring as an explosion was heard in the back, Starfire flew into the bank after Jinx as Cyborg and Robin ran around to the back of the bank.

Beastboy and Mammoth charged at each other as Raven's eyes began to glow, she chanted her three words as a nearby car became surrounded in black energy she threw the car towards Mammoth as Beastboy morphed into a hawk an flew upwards, Mammoth crashed into the car causing a large dust cloud to form around him. Beastboy sent a grin Raven's way but as he did he noticed she was sitting on the ground looking paler then normal.

"Are you alright Rae?" Beastboy called out as he ran up to her.

"Oh yeah I feel a little sick but its nothing." Raven lied as she looked up at him.

Mammoth got to his feet silently as the dust continued to cause a scene, Raven saw something move in the corner of her eye as Mammoth came charging at them.

Starfire flew after Jinx as she threw starbolts, Jinx cart wheeled and gracefully dodged everything Starfire threw at her.

"You have to do better then that!" Jinx laughed as she spun around to look at the alien princess.

Starfire frowned as her eyes turned bright green; she threw her hands forward as a large green beam came out of her hands and flew towards Jinx. Jinx's eyes widened as she tried to back flip out of the way, but Starfire's beam hit her as Jinx let out a scream.

Cyborg and Robin ran around behind the bank, they heard Gizmo's laughing as he packed the money into bags; Cyborg's arm began to quietly change into his cannon as Robin pulled out one of his birdarangs.

"Drop it Gizmo!" Robin yelled as he jumped out into his view.

"Snot munches!" Gizmo yelled as he threw a bomb at Robin's feet.

Robin quickly jumped out of the way as the bomb beeped two or three times before it blew up, Gizmo laughed as he flew out of the back entrance and down the street.

"Not so fast!" Cyborg yelled as he shot his newly upgraded cannon at Gizmo.

"Fudge!" Gizmo yelled as he tried to move out of the way.

The cannon hit the young child as he fell to the floor, dropping the bags of money as he fell. Robin walked up to him and picked him up leaving Cyborg to collect the money that had fallen out of the bags.

Raven grabbed a hold of Beastboy's arm as she flew straight up into the air Mammoth just missed them as he crashed himself into the banks stairs knocking himself out cold. Raven gently put Beastboy back onto the ground as she then stood down next to him, she had been feeling off for the last three months and she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

"Good work team." Robin announced as he walked over to Beastboy and Raven.

"Easy win." Cyborg boasted as he carried the money bags over his shoulders.

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered as she came out of the bank.

"Right Cyborg can you take these three to jail, anyone then up for pizza?" Robin asked as he helped Cyborg load them into his car.

"I would love too!" Starfire squealed happily as she clapped her hands together.

"I'm up for it." Cyborg added with a nod.

"Dude of course!' Beastboy grinned as he looked over at Raven.

"I'll meet you back at home." Raven said quietly as the others looked at her.

"Not hungry?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

"No." Raven replied as she pulled her cloak around herself tightly.

"Want me to take you back home?" Beastboy asked.

"No you go eat I'll be fine." Raven turned around to look back at Beastboy as she gave him a small smile.

After a minute or so of convincing them she would be fine and to go, the remaining four titans took off for pizza, Raven on the other hand had a feeling she needed to go to the doctors. She made her way to Titan's Tower through the heavy rain that was falling from the sky. Once in Titan's Tower Raven glided to her room and began to go through her closet looking for 'normal clothes' she pulled out a pair of dark denim jeans and a black hoodie and began to get dressed.

* * *

She called a taxi and made her way to the nearest doctor which was downtown, she was hoping it was just a cold but her mind was adding things together way to fast for her to convince herself of anything else. Once she had gotten to the clinic she paid the taxi driver and went in, she checked herself in and was told to sit down and that the doctor would be with her in a moment.

"_I can't be… Pregnant…"_ Raven thought to herself as her heart jumped a beat.

"The doctors ready to see you now." The receptionist called out to Raven giving her a warm smile.

Raven took a deep breath as she stood up and made her way down to the doctor's office, she knocked lightly on the door as she then proceeded to walk into the room. It was a small little office with white walls and a small window in the top corner, the desk sat in the middle of the room as two small chair sat in front of it. The doctor looked up at Raven and gave her a smile before hand signalling her to have a seat.

"I'm Doctor Hall." She said politely as Raven took a seat.

"Erm, Tina." Raven replied with a small sigh.

"What seems to be the problem, Tina?" Doctor Hall asked as she pulled out a small notepad and a blue pen.

"I haven't been feeling well for the last three months." Raven answered quietly.

"What have you been feeling?" Doctor Hall asked another question as she looked at Raven and smiled.

"Just tired and nauseous, been getting headaches and I've been low on energy." Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I think I'm pregnant."

"Well that was my first thought." Doctor Hall admitted as she rubbed her chin with her pointing finger and her thumb.

"I need to know." Raven said in a small voice.

"Alright here go to the bathroom and fill this up." Doctor Hall said while handing her a small pee cup.

Raven sighed as she took the cup and made her way to the bathroom, her mind was going crazy and her hands were shaking as she started to weigh out her options. As she filled up the cup she washed her hands and made her way back into the doctors' office.

"Here." Raven said handing her the cup.

"Alright I'll just put this tip in and we'll have to wait three minutes…" Doctor Hall spoke as she dipped what looked like a pregnancy test into the cup.

"It looks like it's already got a result." Raven said breathlessly as she bit her lip.

"Already?... Ah… Congratulations Miss Tina, You're quite pregnant, by the sounds of things about three months. I'm going to make an appointment for a scan so I want you to come back tomorrow, is that okay?" Doctor Hall looked up at the teen after talking.

"Sure…" Raven replied slowly, still not quite sure this had happened.

"Don't threat too much, come back tomorrow and we will talk alright?" Doctor Hall said sweetly as Raven just nodded.

Raven made her way back to the tower as her mind was racing, street lights, and traffic lights and every now and then a parked car would become surrounded in black energy just before blowing up.

Raven touched down onto the island that Titan's Tower stood tall on as she took a deep breath, she looked up at the sky as the rain fell down heavily around her. She felt the rain fall onto her face as she looked down at the tower door and touched the side of her face.

"I can't do this to him…" She whispered as a single tear rolled down her soft pale cheeks.

Raven walked into the main room of Titans tower, she looked over at Cyborg and Beastboy playing a racing game on the TV, Starfire was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner and at this site Raven pulled a face.

"Where is Robin?" Raven asked quietly as she looked at Starfire.

"Oh Rae you're back!" Beastboy said happily.

"Robin." Raven asked again.

"I believe he is in the trainer room, friend Raven." Starfire called out from inside the oven.

Raven didn't even bother to ask Starfire what she was doing as a black aurora went around her as she melted into the ground. Robin was practising his fighting when Raven appeared next to him, startling him slightly as he spun around to face her.

"Robin I need you help." Raven said in a low voice as she began to pace up and down the room.

"Um what's up Raven?" Robin raised an eye brow as he watched her.

"I need you to promise to listen to me before you yell." Raven spoke in a stern voice as she stopped for a second to make sure he would promise.

"Raven… what is all this about?"  
"Promise!" Raven yelled out as one of the practise dummies became surrounded in dark energy then blowing up. "…Please…"  
"Alright Raven, I promise." Robin sighed as he looked up at Raven in a worried way.

"Well… Turns out I've been sick lately because I'm pregnant-"  
"YOU'RE WHAT?"  
"Robin!" Raven glared as he let out a huff.

"Continue…" He said as calmly as he could.

"I need to leave… At least for a while… Beastboy's only –"  
"Beastboy's the father!?" Robin interrupted angrily again.

"Robin please!" Raven hissed just as angrily back.

"I will keep my mouth shut, please go on." Robin was gritting through his teeth at this moment, but Raven continued.

"Beastboy's only sixteen, I'm only sixteen but there is no point ruining his life as well. I'm keeping it and I need to leave… I need your help Robin I have no one else to turn too." Raven took a quick glance at Robin who was turning all shades of red.

"Aren't you going to talk to him about it?" Robin asked as he took breaths to calm himself down.

"No if I tell him then he will feel like he has to stay, I need to go." Raven answered honestly as she looked up at Robin pleadingly.

"I'll see what I can do, maybe pull some string with my foster father but I want to be kept in the loop about what's going on do you understand?" Robin said sternly as he walked up to the gothic girl.

Robin put his arms around her as he brought her in for a hug, Raven would normally object but she didn't want to this time, she wrapped her arms around him as she held back crying again.

"I will I promise." She whispered as Robin gave her a little squeeze.

The training door swished open as Starfire stood holding a bowl of something she had cooked; she looked at the two worryingly as she quietly cleared her throat.

"Oh, Starfire." Robin smiled as he let go of Raven.

"Is there something happening?" Starfire questioned as she walked into the room.

"Well you see Star…"

"I'm leaving." Raven interrupted quickly as she turned to Starfire.

"But why friend?" Starfire asked as she put the bowl down and ran over to her friend.

"I'm needed back home and I have to go… But I will be back." Raven replied as Starfire brought her in for a bone cracking hug.

"Well I have to go get some things out of the way, Raven you go tell Cyborg and Beastboy your sad new." Robin said quietly as he slipped out of the room.

"I do not wish my only other female companion to leave." Starfire whispered as her hug became a soft one.

"I'm sorry Star." Raven whisper back, just before she pulled away from Starfire's tight hug.

Raven felt her heart break as she made her way back into the main room, Starfire walked quietly next to her, looking at her every now and then. Raven reached the main room and cleared her throat to make Cyborg and Beastboy pause the game to look up at her.

"I have to go home…" She hated lying to them but she couldn't tell them the truth.

"What?" Both boys asked in unison.

"I have to go back home… I might be gone for a while but when the time is right I will be back." Raven talked in a monotone, trying to keep her emotions hidden.

"But why?" Cyborg asked as he got up off the lounge.

"I can't explain right now I just need to." She answered.

"I'm going to miss you girl" Cyborg sighed as he went up and gave her a big hug.

Raven hugged him back as they each let go of each other, Raven looked over at Beastboy who just sat on the lounge staring at her, she turned her gaze to Cyborg as if to say 'can you go for a minute?' Cyborg nodded slightly as he pulled Starfire out of the room with him. Raven waited to hear the doors swoosh shut before she began walking over to Beastboy.

"So you're just up and leaving?" He asked quietly as he watched his love walk over to him.

"I might be back I don't know." Raven replied just as quietly as she sat down next to him.

"But what about us?"

"I still love you Beastboy, please understand this is something I need to do…"

"If you really did love me you wouldn't leave!"

"Beastboy please…"  
"No just leave Raven."

"But I…"

"Now!" Beastboy yelled angrily as Raven let out a sigh.

Before Beastboy could say anything else Raven melted into the floor and into Robin's room, causing him to jump when he turned around and saw her sitting on the ground.

"Don't do that Raven!... Rae?" Robin looked at the girl sitting on his floor; she looked so young right now.

"He's an idiot!" Raven growled as the light bulb above them blew up.

"What happened?" Robin asked in a caring tone as he sat down next to her.

"This is why I'm leaving because he's so immature!" Raven began to cry uncontrollably as she tried to stop herself.

The towers power flicked on and off as random things around Robin's room began exploding; Robin put his arms around her pulling her into a hug as he pat her head gently. He did this until Raven finally calmed down; she stopped crying as she wiped away the remaining tears.

"I'm an idiot I know." Raven said in a monotone.

"Bruce said you can stay with him." Robin changed the subject as he let go of her.

"Thank you Robin, I want to leave first thing in the morning." She replied quietly.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked in a concerned voice.

"Can… Can you come to the scan with me tomorrow…" Raven growled at herself for asking him like this, but she needed a friend.

"Sure, then after that I will drive you down to Bruce's." Robin looked at his friend and smiled.

"Wear normal clothes please…"

* * *

Raven left Robin's room not much longer after that, she made her way swiftly back to her room avoiding anyone that might have walked passed. She reached her room as the door slid silently open; she walked in as she looked around the dark room, she shook her head as she moved to her suitcase and threw it onto the bed, she began packing angrily as she threw her clothes into it tiring herself out.

After she finished packing she collapsed on the bed and sighed just before drifting off to sleep.

Her alarm sounded at 6:00am, she jumped at the loud ringing it made just before whacking it off. She sat up in her large, silky bed and yawned.

"What am I doing?" She asked herself quietly as she just sat for a minute.

Raven let out a big stretch just before pulling off her silk purple sheets and climbing out of bed slowly. It was a cold and frosty morning as Raven let out a shiver before gliding her way towards the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

Once Raven was dressed and ready to go she put her suitcase into the boot of the T-car then sat in the passengers' seat waiting for Robin.

Robin looked different in normal clothes, he was wearing light blue jeans with a short sleeved red shirt, and his mask was off reviling his bright blue eyes.

"Morning." He said sleepily as he climbed into the drivers' seat.

"Morning." Raven replied giving him the smallest smile.

"So where is this doctor?" Robin asked as he turned to the dark beauty.

"Downtown." Raven replied abruptly as she turned to look out the window.

Robin could tell she didn't want to talk so he simply started up the car and made his way downtown. The ride was quiet and a little uncomfortable as Raven would only give out directions when needed and stayed quiet at any other time; once they got to the doctors Robin parked the car as he heard Raven sigh heavily.

"You right?" He asked as he looked over to her.

"Yeah let's get this over and done with…" Raven replied as she undid her seatbelt and got out.

Robin followed closely behind her as they entered the doctors' office, they where sent straight in as Robin saw Raven take a deep breath; he grabbed a hold of her hands as they walked into the office together. Dr Hall smiled at Raven as she walked into the room.

"Is this the father?" She beamed happily as they took a seat.

"No!" They both seemed to yell at once causing the doctor to laugh a little.

"This is my …. Brother John." Raven lied as she looked over at Robin.

"Oh sorry about that Tina, now how are you feeling?" Dr Hall made her way over to Raven as Robin gave her a confused look about the names.

"I'm okay." Raven replied as Dr Hall did her blood pressure.

"Okay come lie up on the bed." Dr Hall said as she patted the small white bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Raven nodded as she made her way over to the bed, it was hard and uncomfortable but she laid down without any complaints, Dr Hall explained that she was going to do an ultra sound on Raven to see how the baby was going, she then told Robin he could come up and hold Raven's hand while she did it. Dr Hall lifted up Raven's shirt slightly as Robin moved to her side and took her hand; Dr hall squirted some cold goo all over Raven's stomach so that the ultra sound could create the picture.

"Okay now what we are looking for is a heartbeat…" Dr hall said as she kept a keen eye on the monitor.

"What if you can't find one?" Raven asked in a concerned voice as she too watched the screen.

"You don't need to worry about that, I see one… Wait there is another… Oh…"

"What?" Raven and Richard both said at the same time.

"You're having triplets!" Dr Hall said excitedly as she pointed out the three little bodies out to Raven.

"Triplets?" Raven asked in disbelieve as she saw the three little bodies in side of her.

"Its quiet rare for triplets to be conceived naturally, congratulations!" Dr Hall said happily as she turned to the teen.

"Wow." Was all she could say.

"You are three months along, so only six more to go, I want to see you back her in 3 months alright?" Dr Hall said as she got some tissue and handed them to Raven to wipe her stomach.

"Sure…" Raven replied taking the tissues.

After half an hour of talking about what she should expect and how to handle everything Raven and Robin left the doctors office and got back into the T-car, Robin could tell Raven was still in shock she for now he just decided to drive down to his foster fathers' house.

Three hours later they had arrived, Robin hopped out of the car as he pulled out Raven's suitcase. Raven looked at the mansion that stood in front of them, it was an amazing house with a stunning garden and magnificent landscaping, and she couldn't help but to gasp at it.

"Robin my boy!" A voice was heard from the door way.

"Father." Robin replied with a smile as he went up and hugged his old man.

"This must be the lovely Raven?" He asked as Raven slowly got out of the car.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, I intend to work to pay you for rent." Raven seemed almost shy as she stood next to Robin.

"She just found out she's having triplets." Robin said quietly as he looked at his foster father.

"Triplets, my that is quite a handful." Bruce let out a gentle laugh as he moved aside to let them in.

Robin filled in his foster father with all the details as he said for a cup of coffee, Bruce just simply took it all in as Raven was shown to her room by the help. She walked into her room as another gasp escaped her mouth as she looked around the elegant room, that large bed sat in the middle of the room against the back wall as large, wooden bookcases covered the right side of the wall as a large wooden desk sat on the opposite wall with a large rug in the middle of the floor. Bruce and Robin stood in the doorway of her room as Raven turned around to look at them.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she walked towards them.

"Any friend of Robin's is part of the family to me." Bruce chuckled his heart warming chuckle as Raven let out a small smile.

"I have to get a move on but keep in touch Rae, I mean it." Robin said as he pulled her into a big hug.

"I will I promise… Look after BB for me…" She whispered into his ear before the hug ended.

"I will." Robin agreed as he said his final goodbyes.

Once Raven was alone with Bruce her smiled at her before explaining what was going to happen, he offered her a job at his business and an extra room for the triplets, he also offered her, her own maid and a weekly allowance to spend on just baby stuff. Raven thanked him once again as she put her hand on her stomach. What will the future bring?

**

* * *

Four years later.**

**

* * *

Well I hope that if you like it you review! Thank you **

**Charm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed I appreciate it every time you do… I hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Raven sat at the small wooden table as a cup of hot steaming tea sat atop it, it had been four years since Raven left the teen titans and the only one she had seen was Robin when he came and visited her once a week.

"Mum! Aaurora hit me!" A small child called as he came running into the dinning room.

"He's lying!" A small squeal came not more then two seconds after.

"Mum they are both annoying me!" A third voice growled as it followed the other two.

Raven rolled her bright indigo eyes as she looked at her three small children standing in front of her.

Alyssa was the oldest by two minutes; she was most like Raven in her personality and her abilities. She had long purple hair that reached just under her shoulder blades, her skin was pale and her eyes were bright green. She had almost all of Raven's powers and she had a tiny bit of her fathers morphing skills.

Kaiden was the second born and the only boy, he was cheeky like his father and was always playing jokes on his two sisters. His scruffy hair was a dark green as his eyes were bright indigo, his skin was less pale then Alyssa's but not by much. He had mostly his father's powers with a little touch of Raven's

Aaurora was the youngest and she acted like it too, she was cheeky like Kaiden but also very stubborn just like her mother; she had bright blue eyes and long black hair that reached just down to her bottom. Her skin was also pale like Raven's and her powers were 50% Raven's and 50% her fathers

"What have I told you about hitting, Aaurora?" Raven asked sternly as she looked at the youngest of her triplets.

"But mum!" She whinged as Raven put her hand up to stop her.

"Where are my three favourite Nieces and Nephew?" A voice called out as Raven heard the front door screech open.

"Uncle Robin!" Aaurora squealed as all three began to run off towards the door.

Raven rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up off the chair, she slowly made her way towards the front door as she turned the corner she saw Robin holding Alyssa and Aaurora on his shoulders as Kaiden clung onto his leg.

"You're trapped now." Raven said with a slight laugh as she looked at her friend.

"Ah it's not that bad." Robin grinned goofily as he walked towards her.

"How is everyone?" Raven asked as she led Robin into the dinning room.

"Yeah they are doing well, I feel bad about lying to them every time I come visit." Robin replied as he tickled both girls as they giggled.

"What about… Him?" Raven asked quietly as she sat back down on the chair she had been sitting on not too long ago.

"He's getting there Rae…" Robin replied as he put Aaurora and Alyssa down onto the ground and ruffled Kaiden's hair before taking a seat next to Raven

"Go play." Raven said as she looked at her three little rugrats.

"But we want to play with Uncle Robin!" Aaurora whined as she tugged on Robins arm.

"He will play with you soon but I would like to talk to him for a moment so off you go." Raven said sternly as Aaurora sigh before all three ran off.

"They are great kids." Robin said as he turned to look at the gothic beauty.

"They have their moments." Raven replied as she picked up her small cup of tea and took a sip.

"Rae there is something I haven't told you…" Robin spoke almost nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"…What?" Raven asked as she peered at him over her tea cup.

"Well… Terra has been back for about a year now…" Robin spoke slowly as he watched Raven's face for an expression.

Raven sat in silence as she took another sip of her herbal tea, it was hard to read Raven's face as she sat poker faced looking at Robin.

"And?" She asked quietly, not changing her expression.

"Well he normally stays locked in his room and she's… in there with him…" Robin let out a sigh as he lent back in his chair.

"Well part of me knew he wouldn't wait for me and well when I come back I doubt he'd want me." Raven said after a moment of silence.

"Rae, come back… They are old enough now and we could use your help." Robin pleaded as he stood up and walked over to her.

"Robin…" Raven started before Robin took a hold of her hands silencing her.  
"Look Aaurora, Alyssa and Kaiden are old enough to start practising their abilities and what better place then Titans tower?" Robin's voice was filled with eagerness as he pleaded with her to return.

"It would be bad." Raven hissed as she pulled her hands away from his and stood up.

"It won't be as bad as you think." Robin persisted as he followed her into the kitchen.

Raven placed her cup gently into the large sink of hot soapy water as she let out a sigh before turning around to face Robin.

"This will be bad for you too because you knew about the rugrats." Raven said with a slight frown.

"I know but I will tell them it was for the best-"

"But what about Beastboy, I mean I ran off and had his kids without him ever knowing." Raven interrupted as she began pacing up and down the kitchen.

"I didn't say it would be easy Raven, I just said we need you and I think it'll be best for the kids." Robin grabbed a hold of Raven's shoulders to stop her from pacing as he looked her deep in the eyes.

"I'll be with you." He said reassuringly as he heard Raven's sigh of defeat.

"This isn't going to go well." Raven's voice seemed a little shaky.

"It'll be rough but it's for the best." Robin smiled at her as she frowned back.

"You can have the pleasure of telling my kids we are moving, I guess I'll go pack. Raven mumbled as she walked off leaving Robin in the kitchen.

Raven pulled out a large suitcase as she heaved it onto her bed; she plunked herself down next to it as she let out a long, drawn out sigh as she looked around the room that had been hers for the passed four years, what was she doing? Why was she going back to Titans Tower?

"Mummy Uncle Robin told us we are all coming to live with him is that true?" Aaurora squealed as she burst into the room throwing herself at her mother.

"It's very true…" Raven replied as she caught her daughter and brought her into a hug.

"Is that where you lived mum?" Alyssa asked as she walked into the room holding Robin's hand.

"It is." Raven answered with a slight nod as she gave Aaurora a squeeze.

"Is dad there?" Kaiden asked quietly as Raven stared at Robin.

"We'll talk about that later." Raven said sharply as she placed Aaurora on the ground.

"Come on you lot, lets go pack." Robin said as he grabbed Kaiden and put him over his shoulder making him giggle as the two girls followed closely behind.

Raven smiled at how well Robin was with her kids as she sat on her bed and thought for a minute, she shook her head as she stood up and began to pack her clothes into the suitcase.

* * *

An hour and a half later Robin was packing suitcases into the back of the T-car as Kaiden helped him as best as he could, Raven was in her old room getting Alyssa and Aaurora dressed for the trip. She dressed Aaurora first as she grabbed the small pink dress that had bright orange and yellow flowers covering it and a light pink ribbon around the waist with a bow at the front, Raven slipped it over her head as she spun her around and did up the zipper.

"Go get your socks and shoes on." Raven said to Aaurora as she pulled Alyssa over to her.

"You're worried about this mummy, why?" Alyssa asked as she was pulled over to Raven.

"Stop reading my mind Alyssa." Raven sighed as she frowned at her daughter.

Raven took the plain light purple dress off the bed as she slipped it over Alyssa's head; the dress was the same style as Aaurora's but it was just plain purple with a black ribbon across the middle. Raven zipped her up as she waved her over to get her shoes, as she got dressed herself.

Raven wore a low cut red dress with black trimmings, a crimson fabric wrapped around her waist tied into a large bow at the back as the ends of the bows went down to the back of her thighs, long flowing sleeves went down her arms leaving her shoulders revealed, as a spider web type pattern flared out around the bottom half of the dress, black lace hanging off the bottom of the dress just above her thighs. It was a gothic/ Japanese Kimono styled dress, showing off every inch of Raven's body.

"Mummy you look so pretty!" Aaurora squealed as she finished putting on her white socks and pink clogs.

"Come here munchkin." Raven replied as she pulled out a pink ribbon and tired it around Aaurora's hair and tying it into a small bow that sat neatly to the right side of her holding her long hair out of her face.

"Mummy, what's daddy like?" Alyssa asked as Raven did the same thing to her hair as Aaurora's but with a black ribbon and on the left side not the right.

"He's great." Raven answered truthfully as both girls faces lit up into a smile.

Raven took both girls hands as she walked out of the room; she stopped and looked back at it just before sighing and shutting the door slowly behind her.

"Such a great helper little man!" Robin high fived Kaiden as he smiled ear to ear.

"How do we look Uncle Robin?" Aaurora announced happily as they walked up to them.

"Like three very beautiful girls." Robin replied as he smiled at Raven.

"Not leaving without saying good bye to me?" The deep voice of Bruce chuckled as he stood in the door way.

"Go say goodbye to Grandpa Bruce." Raven looked at her three children as they nodded and ran over to him.

"Raven you look stunning." Robin whispered with a smile as Raven flashed a smile back.

"Goodbye Grandpa Bruce!" Aaurora squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Now I want you guys to come back and visit me some time, it was nice having company." Bruce shot a look at Raven just before smiling softly.

"We will!" Kaiden replied as he too hugged his 'grandpa'.

"Goodbye grandpa." Alyssa said sweetly as she hugged him as well.

"Hop in the car and Uncle Robin will make sure you're strapped in." Raven said as she walked up towards Bruce.

"Ah Raven, it was lovely having you stay with me. I must say I've never had anyone beat me at chess before." Bruce chuckled as he brought the dark beauty into a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything Bruce." Raven whispered just before letting him go and smiling.

Raven and Robin got into the car as Aaurora, Alyssa and Kaiden sat excitedly in the back, Raven clenched her fists tightly as she took a deep breath as Robin started the long journey home.

* * *

Three and a half hours later Robin had pulled into the Titan's Tower garage, Raven was breathing rigidly as she clenched her fists tighter then before.

"Raven calm down." Robin said softly as he put his hand on her arm firmly.

"Oh sure… because this isn't going to be hell." Raven replied as she looked back at her kids.

They were fast asleep as this caused Raven to smile slightly, Robin let out a laugh as he looked back at the three.

"They almost look like angel don't they?" Robin joked as he opened the car door.  
"Almost… Hey guys, time to wake up." Raven called out as she gently shook each one of their legs.

"Are we home?" Alyssa asked as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Oh yeah, we're home." Raven replied slightly sarcastically as she hopped out of the car.

Raven helped Alyssa and Kaiden out of the car as Robin took out the still sleeping Aaurora, Raven took once glance at Aaurora and shook her head, rolling her eyes. Raven took a hold of their hands as Robin carried Aaurora who was still asleep. As they walked towards the elevator Raven stopped as she breathed heavily.

"I can't do this." Raven said snapping into reality as she looked up at Robin.

"Calm down Rae." Robin said calmly as he looked back at her.

"Are we stupid? Why did you talk me into this?" Raven growled as the small light bulb that sat in the middle of the garage became surrounded in a black aura as it blew up.

"Mum you need to calm!" Alyssa said sternly, mocking all the times Raven had told her that.

"Yes you're right." Raven replied slowly as she took a deep breath.

"Come on elevator is here." Robin said as he stepped into it holding the door open for Raven.

Raven looked terrified as Alyssa and Kaiden pulled her into the elevator, the door shut as Raven couldn't control her breathing, Alyssa squeezed her hand causing Raven to look down at her.

"Even if daddy is mad, I still love you." Alyssa said with a small smile on her face.

"Thank Hun." Raven replied but deep down she still felt extremely nervous.

Raven heard the ding of the elevator door as it swished open; Raven took a deep breath as she watched Robin walk out, and then followed closely behind.

"Friend Robin you are—"Starfire stopped in midsentence as she stared at Robin.

"Hey Star." Robin smiled sweetly at her as she was in front of him in a second.

"Who is this?" She asked as she gently prodded the sleeping child in his arms.

"Her name is Aaurora." Raven said as she gave a small smile to Starfire.

"FRIEND RAVEN!" Starfire practically screamed as she tackle hugged Raven so tightly Raven felt winded.

"Hi Star." Raven gasped out as Starfire let go of her.

"Please Raven, why are there three little children?" Starfire asked as she looked at the two holding Raven's hands.

"Their… Mine…" Raven replied slowly as Starfire's smile widened.

"Oh hello little Raven's!" Starfire squealed as Kaiden hid behind Raven's leg.

"This is Alyssa and Kaiden… and that is Aaurora." Raven said as Starfire clapped excitedly.

The main room door swished open as Raven's heart skipped a beat, that is until she saw Cyborg and calmed down at little, the five of them turned to look at him as he raised his eyebrows before seeing Raven.

"Raven!" Cyborg said happily as he made his way over to her.

Raven let go of her two kids' hands as she glided over to Cyborg and into his hug that he was holding out for her, he squeezed her tightly before letting go of her smiling.

"How was home?" Cyborg asked cheerfully seeming not to notice the three little extras.

"I wasn't at home…" Raven replied slowly as she looked up at the mechanical man.

"Then what happened?" Cyborg questioned as he pulled a face.

"Mum does he not see us here?" Alyssa asked bluntly, showing her true 'Raven personality'.

"Mum?" Cyborg questioned as he then noticed the two standing there looking at him.

"Yes… The rude one is Alyssa, that's Kaiden and… Robin has Aaurora." Raven pointed to each as Cyborg's mouth hung open.

"Does BB know?" Cyborg asked as Raven let out a long sigh.

"No." She replied as she bit her bottom lip.

"So you just show up with three kids?" Cyborg asked with slight aggression.

"Hey Cyborg you should hear the story before you judge." Robin jumped to Raven's defensive in an instant.

"Mum he isn't thinking very nice things…" Alyssa said slowly as she put her hands over her ears.

"Please stop thinking Cyborg, I left so he could have a normal childhood he was only sixteen." Raven looked up at Cyborg as he let out a sigh.

"So were you." Cyborg let out yet another sigh as he pulled her into another hug.

"I could handle myself." Raven replied as Cyborg let go of her once again.

"We'll your one yummy mummy." Cyborg joked lightly as Raven sent a small smile back.

Raven walked back over to Alyssa and Kaiden as she gently picked them up as Kaiden clung to Raven's neck 'hiding' from them as Alyssa stared at them in an interested way.

"They are truly beautiful Raven!" Starfire squealed loudly as Aaurora jumped awake, squeezing Robin neck in terror.

"Aaurora release!" Robin choked out to the little four year-old as she realised where she was.  
"Sorry Uncle Robin!" Aaurora squealed as she 'hugged him better'.

"Robin… Have you known all along?" Cyborg asked as he eyed him.

"Yes, Raven was staying at my fathers; it's where I went once a week." Robin answered as he placed Aaurora onto the ground.

"I'm Aaurora!" She squealed as she ran up to Cyborg and put her tiny hand out for a hand shake.

"Hi." Cyborg said politely as he shook her hand gently.

"I am Starfire!" Starfire zoomed in front of her with a grin.

"Mummy told me lots about you!" Aaurora squealed over excitedly as she gave Starfire a big hug.

"Oh I am pleased!" Starfire hugged the little girl back as she grinned up at Raven.

"Have… where is… Beastboy?" Raven asked quietly as she looked up at Cyborg.

"In his room I think." Cyborg replied slowly as he stopped to think about how to put it.

"Who's Terra mum?" Alyssa asked as she turned to her mother.

"What is 'drinking to death' mean and what is this drink that causes death?" Aaurora added as she looked back over to her mother as well.

"You can't think around those two by the way." Raven said as she put Alyssa down, keeping Kaiden as he stayed attached to her.

Alyssa ran over to Aaurora as she grabbed onto her hand tightly, Alyssa and Aaurora had a strange 'extra' bond compared to the bond the three of them had together, that is why Kaiden was more of a 'mummy's boy'. Alyssa tugged Aaurora slowly over to her mothers' side almost protectively. The door swished open again as everyone seemed to turn around to look, Beastboy stood at the doorway with only his boxers on, his six pack showed off as did his arms and lean legs; Raven felt her heart race as she stood there in silence.

"What's going on?" Beastboy questioned as he looked at Starfire, Robin and Cyborg.

"You might want to take a seat BB." Cyborg said in a calm voice as Beastboy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Is that him?" Aaurora tried to whisper but was too excited as she seemed to yell it.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow as Cyborg, Robin and Starfire slowly moved out of the way leaving Raven and the three small children in clear view.

"Raven?" Beastboy question as he stared at her.

"Hi… Beastboy..." Raven replied nervously as Kaiden lifted his head to look at his father.

"What… are those?" Beastboy asked as he pointed towards the three children.

"Those?" Alyssa growled in a defensive way.

"Alyssa, shush." Raven said sternly as she got a frown in reply.

"But!" Alyssa went to argue as Raven shot her a look.

"'Those' are my kids actually." Raven replied calmly as she looked up at Beastboy.

"So not only did you leave me, you got with someone else?" Beastboy yelled in anger as Raven rolled her eyes.

"They are four." Raven said simply as Beastboy seemed to stare at them.

"He's thinking about it." Aaurora whispered as she tugged on her mothers dress.

"They are mine?" Beastboy asked in disbelief as he stared at the four of them.

"Yes." Raven answered simply.

"No they aren't." Beastboy growled as he walked towards them.

"I assure you they are." Raven said bluntly as she put Kaiden onto the ground before pushing the three of them behind her.

"Well go back to where ever you came from because I don't want them." Beastboy growled as he stopped right in front of Raven.

Aaurora began to burst into tears as the power in titans tower began to go crazy, it flickered on and off as the TV began to crack, Raven quickly turned around and pulled Aaurora into a hug as the little girl cried.

"Robin can you take them, I don't think they need to be here for his" Raven called out as Robin ran over to them.

Robin picked up the crying girl as he took a hold of Alyssa's hand who grabbed onto Kaiden's.

"Let's go play in Starfire's room." He cooed softly to the crying girl as he left the room, Starfire following closely behind him.

"You think you can just show up here and beg for me back?" Beastboy yelled as his breath stunk of cheap beer.

"I came back because Robin asked me too." Raven replied calmly as she looked at the person she had once loved.  
"And then you bring those little rats with you?" He spat as he pushed Raven roughly backwards.

"Hey man back off!" Cyborg yelled as he stepped in front of Raven.

"It's alright Cy, just shows why I left in the first place, have fun getting drunk asshole. Just so you know those 'little rats' are three great kids who couldn't wait to meet their father. What a joke." Raven spat as she walked out of the room without looking back.

Raven's mind yelled and screamed as she made her way towards Starfire's room but she refused for it to get the better of her, she needed to be strong as she let a single tear slip down her soft pale cheeks. Starfire's door swished open as Raven quickly wiped the tear away as she walked in.

Alyssa, Aaurora and Kaiden came running towards her as she bent down and held out her arms waiting for them to give her a hug, which shortly after they did.

"I don't want you guys to think of him as your father, because right now that isn't your father… You're father is a great guy you just need to wait." Raven said as she hugged her three children tightly.

"He said he didn't want us." Aaurora whispered as Raven kissed her forehead.

"He is just in shock that's all." Raven replied as she weakly smiled at them.

"Your sad, mummy." Alyssa stated as Aaurora nodded.

"Yeah watch out for these two, they can read minds." Raven tried to laugh as she looked up at Starfire.

"You okay Rae?" Robin asked sincerely as she looked up at him and nodded.

"Mummy I want to play a game." Kaiden complained as he tugged on her arm.

"Oh really? What game would you like to play?" Raven asked as she pulled her only boy into a hug.

"I want my game station!" Kaiden replied as Raven let out a small laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder if you kids are really four or twenty four." Raven tickled Kaiden as he giggled.

"You know Kaid, Cyborg has a game station with a whole heap of games." Robin said as Kaiden's eyes widened.

"Come on lets go have a look." Raven said as she stood up and passed Kaiden onto Starfire as she happily took him.

Robin picked up Aaurora as Raven took Alyssa up in her arms. They walked out together hopping Beastboy had gone back into his room, as they turned into the main room they all seemed to sigh with relief as he wasn't there.

"Hey Cyborg, Kaiden is a huge game station fan." Robin said as he walked in putting Aaurora down as she ran over to the big titans lounge.

"Oh really?" Cyborg let out a laugh as he looked at the small green haired boy.

"Don't be fooled by his age Cyborg, these children are lucky and all got my brains." Raven said as she playfully dropped Alyssa onto the lounge.

"Yeah I kick butt!" Kaiden grinned as he morphed into a white kitten to slip out of Starfire's hands, startling her.

"Just watch out though because they are all a bunch of cheats." Raven called out from the kitchen as she switched on the kettle.

"Then bring it on little dude!" Cyborg said as he passed the controller over to him.

"Raven!!" They heard Beastboy yell from the hallways.  
"Beastboy stop it!" A familiar voice growled as Raven realised it to be Terra's.

"I want Raven!" Beastboy yelled angrily to her.

Alyssa, Aaurora and Kaiden looked up at their mother slightly scared as Beastboy began to scream from the hallways again.

"Stay here kids I'll be right back." Raven said as she gave them a small smile before walking towards the hallway.

The main doors swished open as Raven walked out into the hallways, she looked to her left as she saw Beastboy crouched over against the wall and Terra leaning over him telling him to calm down.

"Raven…" Beastboy growled as he pushed Terra away from him.

"Beastboy you need to go have a shower." Raven said as she slowly walked up to him.

"Go away Raven, you've done enough to him." Terra spat as she made her way back over to Beastboy.

"I don't think this is any of your concern now is it, Terra." Raven growled back as she folded her arms.

"Do you really want to start me?"

**

* * *

I know this chapter was a little on the boring side but I need to get it out of the way so I can get on with the good stuff, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you've stuck with me! I'm sorry it's been awhile I've been very busy with life but I will continue on with this story. Please review if you have a moment :D**

**Big big thank you to everyone who Alerted and Faved!**

**Big big thank you too **FantasyMind93, Abacy, BBxRAE, Melanie Swirls, Raven of Alaska, fallfromreality, Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth, cirra, iheartJinx, Hugface, Jackie

**I love you all so much! You people really are amazing and you have no idea how happy you make me!**

**Please keep it up!**

**I love you lots!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

Raven sighed as she looked at the blond haired blue eyed 'cheerleader type' girl in front of her. "Please Terra just let me talk to him for a moment."

"Why so you can destroy him all over again?" She growled folding her arms across her chest.

Raven's pale face folded into a frown. "Please Terra."

Terra stared at her for a moment longer. "Fine… BB I'll be in our room waiting for you…" He didn't even bother to look up at her as she sighed and left down the hallway.

Raven slowly walked up to Beast boy, he was slouched up against the wall covering his face with his left arm; Raven slowly sat down beside him then let out a long deep sigh. "Are you sober enough to talk?" She asked quietly looking straight ahead of herself.

Beast boy took a deep breath in. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked turning to face her.

"I wanted you to be able to have a normal teenage life." Raven answered keeping her eyes planted on the wall in front of her. "You were too young…"

"And you had that right to decided that did you?" He growled slamming his fist into the wall behind him; Raven didn't even flinch as she kept her eye site in front of her. "I died when you left."

"I died leaving you Beast boy but I had to." Raven answered keeping her voice low and her emotions in check.

Beastboy slouched back into his hung over position. "You didn't think I'd be a good father?"

"I just wanted you to be able to do things teenagers did." She took a small glance over to him eyeing him carefully. "I didn't want to burden you."

"All I wanted was you." He growled lowly, his eyes were shut tightly. "Just you."

"Well it wasn't just me, it was me plus three kids."

"But I still would have had you!"

Raven sighed deeply and turned to fully face him, she still loved him more then anything but she could feel his anger towards her. "BB… I thought what I did was right."

"Well you thought wrong." He snapped turning away from her instantly.

Raven swiftly floated up onto her feet, she looked down at him one last time. "I hope you will see it my way, I was only doing what I thought was right." She said simply before making her way out of the room.

She walked back into the large open main room to see Kaiden doing his 'victory' dance on the lounge with Aurora and Alyssa grinning mischievously next to each other, Raven rolled her vibrant indigo eyes. "Bah! No one beats me that fast!" Cyborg growled slamming his controller on the lounge in annoyance.

"Cy, they are telekinetically connected and Alyssa and Aurora can read minds… See where you failed?" Raven sighed walking down and collapsing onto the lounge.

Cyborg turned to look at the three four year olds grinning at him. "I see, let's play without your sisters!" He challenged a smirk now coming onto his face.

"He knows your style now, you've got no chance." Robin laughed from the kitchen; Starfire was next to him with a grin on her face as she watched the children.

"Mum. Why do you have a mind block up?" Alyssa asked popping up in front of Raven's vision.

Raven frowned at her daughter. "Because you're too nosey."

The elevator doors dinged open causing all their heads to automatically turn towards it, out walked a pink haired sorceress with a certain kid flash attached to her hand, Raven raised an eyebrow and turned to Robin. "Honestly? Out of all the visits you failed to mention Jinx was a teen titan?"

Jinx turned her cat like eyes onto Raven. "You're back? Where have you been?"

Raven got up to her feet and thought for a moment. "Last time I remember seeing you, we were tossing you into jail. When did you decide to become good?"

Jinx snorted loudly. "After the pathetic way your team was after you left I thought they could use some help."

"Mummy! Is that Jinx from your stories?" Aurora asked peering over the lounge ever so slightly too look at the enchantress.

"Mummy?" Jinx asked pulling a slight face looking over towards the lounge to see the tiny little girls' eyes peering over the lounge and towards the sorceress.

Alyssa folded her tiny arms across her chest in a slightly annoyed way. "Mum why does everyone do that when you tell them about us?"

"Twins?" Jinx asked slightly amused at the situation.

"Triplets." Raven stated simply causing Kaiden to turn around and look at her as well.

"I see." Jinx said simply turning to face Kid Flash with a smirk. "I want one!"

"Run man, she's got baby brain." Cyborg called out from the lounge with a chuckle.

Kid Flash laughed uncomfortably while rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I don't think so." He quickly moved up to Raven and placed his hand out for her. "Nice to finally meet you, Raven, I've heard lots about you."

Raven cocked an eyebrow but shook his hand anyway. "You are?"

"Oh right, sorry. Kid Flash." He laughed uncomfortably once more taking his hand back and smiling.

Aurora zoomed up to Jinx's feet and looked up at her with a wide grin on her face. "My names Aurora!" She squeaked holding out her tiny little hand for a hand shake. "You were always my favourite villain from mummy's stories!"

Jinx let out an enchanting laugh while bending down to the little girls' eye level. "Well I'm not a villain anymore."

"Again, it didn't cross your mind?" Raven sighed over towards Robin who grinned sheepishly back at her.

Robin's face turned back to being serious. "I'm calling in a meeting with all the Titans; they need to know about Alyssa, Aurora and Kaiden."

"Argh." Raven and Alyssa groaned at the same time, Raven turned around to look at her daughter blankly. "Would you go play with your brother?"

"So… is she going to stay like this?" Jinx asked looking up at Raven; Aurora had attached herself around Jinx's neck in her excided state.

"Aurora, get off." Raven sighed out to her, Aurora sighed loudly in her attempts to show how annoyed she was while she released Jinx. "Taking lessons from your sister?"

"Hey." Alyssa whinged from her seated position on the lounge next to Kaiden, she looked up at her mother with a frown. "I didn't do anything."

"Why do we need a meeting?" Raven asked strolling towards the kitchen to remake her tea. "This whole situation can't be anymore … awkward."

Robin turned to look at the enchanting Goth. "Everyone needs to be notified when there are new members to the Teen Titians." He answered.

"Member?" Kaiden popped up suddenly looking over towards his mum and Robin. "Us?"

Robin smiled humbly at his 'nephew'. "You will become members, yes."

"I see." Raven said in a low tone sending a glare towards Robin. "Members?" She asked again taking a step towards him. "May I speak to you for a moment, Robin?"

Robin swallowed hard at the look she was giving him. "Heh. Sure Raven." He smiled uncomfortably before letting her lead him out of the room.

"I'd be a better Teen Titan then you, Aurora!" Kaiden grinned mischievously pushing his youngest sisters buttons like always.

Aurora puffed up her cheek in her annoyance. "No! You would not! You're too stoopid!"

Alyssa rolled her bright green eyes at her siblings. "It's stupid, stupid."

"Don't call me stoopid!" Aurora growled while Kaiden chuckled in the background. "Shud up Kaiden!"

The Teen Titans left in the room stared at the three four year olds unsure oh how to handle such… little people. Aurora's eyes began to glow a bright green while the nearby kitchen chair became surrounded in the same glow as her eyes. Suddenly the chair flew full speed ahead towards Kaiden. Kaiden quickly morphed into a canary to just dodge the chair.

The little boy reappeared. "I'm telling mum!"

"Not if I do first!" Aurora retorted pushing passed her brother.

Alyssa sat back and chuckled watching her siblings fight. Kaiden pulled back on Aurora's arm forcing her to fall over. "No you don't stupid head!"

Aurora growled and hugged onto his leg causing him to stumble over himself and fall flat on his face. She smirked while getting to her feet. "Well you're a stoopid game cheater!"

Both Alyssa and Kaiden gasped at that comment, Aurora grinned turning to walk out the door. "Take that back!" Kaiden yelled pushing himself up off the floor, running after his sister… and tackling her to the floor. "Take it back!"

"No! Get off me!" Aurora squealed while to two fought on the floor.

Cyborg and Starfire went to rush to break up the fight but Alyssa stood on the armchair of the lounge and held up her tiny little hand. "Trust me that won't stop them. If anything it'll get you hurt."

"Kaiden you bit me!" Aurora squealed loudly hitting him over the head.

Alyssa simply turned around before jumping off the lounge and onto her brother and sister on the floor receiving two groans. "You two are both as stupid as each other now stop it!" Alyssa hissed sitting on top of them arms folded.

Kaiden suddenly morphed into an octopus wrapping his long sticky tentacles around both of his sisters pulling them off him. "Kaiden! That's cheating!" Aurora growled feeling the slimy tentacle around her waist. She morphed into a snake and slithered out of the grasp that her brother had held her in before wrapping herself around the top of his large Octopus head.

Alyssa growled while trying to pull herself loose, her eyes began to glow a dark green until they heard the door swish open. In walked a showered and now fully dressed Beast Boy. His eyes landed on the tangled mess that was his children and instantly cocked an eyebrow.

Aurora and Kaiden instantly morphed back into their human selves and Alyssa stood up properly. There was a long awkward silence. "… Kaiden started it!" Aurora squeaked feeling the pressure.

"You're such a twaddle tale!" Kaiden growled pushing her to the side.

"Well it's true!" Aurora growled in reply pushing him back.

Alyssa grabbed both of their hands and pulled them to her side. "Shut up both of you! He doesn't care." She hissed in a low voice.

Beast Boy cleared his throat nervously before bending down to their eye level. "I'm um… sorry about before… I'm… um… Beast Boy…?"

The three of them stared at their father for a moment, no one moved. Aurora was the first to step forward and hold out her little hand. "My name is Aurora." She grinned.

Beast Boy half smiled at the girl taking her hand into his own, shaking it. "Nice to… meet you Aurora."

Kaiden's grin widened and he was next to run up. "I'm Kaiden!" He said bumping his sister out of the way so he could shake his father's hand.

Alyssa stood back with her arms folded across her chest. "Hi." Beast Boy said nervously looking towards her. She simply kept her glare before melting into the floor in a puddle of dark green. "… I'm really… sorry… about before… didn't mean…"

"Alyssa is just like that." Kaiden spoke up stopping him from continuing. "Mummy told us that you didn't mean it already…"

"Well that was odd." Jinx stated leaning back onto Kid Flash who had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Starfire rushed up to Beast Boy's side. "Please is Alyssa the alright?" She asked bending down to the two remaining children's eye level.

Aurora took a hold of Kaiden's hand feeling a little nervous being around people she didn't really know. "Uncle Robin always said Alyssa is just like mummy…"

"What's wrong with Alyssa?" Raven asked stepping into the room with Robin following behind her, her eyes landed on Beast Boy and she instantly stopped walking.

Aurora wasn't good in awkward situations. "She melted away mummy."

Beast Boy ran his fingers threw his shabby green hair, it had gotten slightly longer and spikier then she had remembered. He looked up at her catching her vibrant indigo eyes in his. "Can… we talk later?"

Raven kept everything under control leaving her poker face intact. "I suppose. But I have to find Alyssa."

"Mummy she is on the roof." Aurora spoke up forcing all eyes to fall on her making her feel even more uncomfortable. "It's the only place… she knew where to go…"

"Stay here." Raven spoke sternly towards her two remaining children. She walked up to Beast Boy slightly uncomfortably taking his warm hand into her slightly cold one before they both disappeared into the floor in a black puddle.

Once they reappeared Raven instantly let go of his hand spotting her daughter sitting against the wall. "Aurora told you were I was?"

Raven stopped in front of her folding her arms against her chest. "You do know that you are four, right? You're not sixteen."

Alyssa looked up at her mother before her eyes drifted over to the man standing awkwardly behind them rubbing the back of his neck. "Tweedledee and Tweedledum might have so easily forgiven you but I haven't, 'Beast Boy'."

"Alyssa." Raven snapped in her warning tone. "I don't care if you're angry right now. Whether you like it or not he is your father."

Alyssa huffed but kept her mouth shut. Raven had to admit that Alyssa was by far too bright for her own good; she was the smartest of her children and probably smarter then children twice her age. "It seems his mind is just on you." She seemed to growl out the words. "I'll go find Aurora and Kaid."

"Alyssa wait-" Beast Boy spoke out but it was too late she melted away in a puddle of dark green.

Raven sighed loudly at her daughter. "Alyssa… She's like that… She'll come around soon enough." She said turning around to look at the attractive man behind her; she felt her heart pound against her chest as soon as their eyes connected. "I'm…"

Beast Boy held his hand up to silence her. "I just… wanted to apologize. I haven't…. it's been different without you…"

Raven battled with herself to keep her emotions in check. She wanted everything to be just like they were between them but she also knew that he had moved on with Terra and he was way too angry with her. "No need to apologize Beast Boy. I should have told you." She kept her monotone and expressionless face. "If it's alright with you… They will be training to become Teen Titans."

He stared at her while she spoke like there had been nothing between them. No passion. No love. "Raven. I want this to be better. You and me." He took a step towards her. She unconsciously took a step back.

She looked down towards the ground. "I… We'll talk about this some other time when emotions aren't so high." And with that she melted into her dark puddle disappearing off the roof.

Raven appeared back in the main room, Cyborg and Robin were VS Aurora and Kaiden on the game station. Wally and Jinx were making something in the kitchen while Alyssa sat on the lounge reading a book. 'Too much like me.' She thought to herself shaking her head at her eldest. Suddenly Starfire tackle hugged Raven from behind.

"Please friend Raven! May we do the 'catching up'?" She asked giving Raven a tight squeeze. "I have missed my best friend."

Raven let a small smile cross her lips; she had missed Starfire just as much. "Sure." She said deadpanned, keeping up her image of course.

"Winna!" Aurora and Kaiden squealed together jumping up and down on the lounge. Robin and Cyborg growled watching the two tiny kids do their victory lap.

"Come on." Raven sighed pulling Starfire out of the main room and into the corridor.

* * *

They walked together down to Starfire's room, Raven had missed walking down these corridors; she had missed the tower a lot more then she let on. Starfire grinned leading her best friend into her brightly colored room. It was just how bright Raven had remembered it, pink everywhere. She took a seat on Starfire's bed with Starfire taking a seat next to her. "I have missed you so much!" She said excitedly.

Raven half smiled once more turning to look at the alien princess. "I have missed you as well. Four and a half years is a long time."

Starfire looked down towards her carpeted floor. "Many things have the changed since you left." She let out a soft sigh. "Friend Beast Boy. He has not been the same."

Raven's lip twitched slightly, she wasn't sure if it was from guilt or annoyance. "I thought I did the right thing, Star. I didn't want to force something like this on him. He was sixteen."

"Please I am not 'judging' you, I understand what you did." Starfire said quickly. "He has just been very different."

Raven at this moment, missed her hood. She felt like they could openly read her without it on. "I know. I could tell. How long has Terra been here?"

Starfire turned to look at the dark beauty, rolling her bright green eyes. "Too long."

Raven couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped from her. The way Starfire said the words along with the expression on her face she couldn't hold back the laugh that chimed throughout the tower. Starfire grinned at this surprising event before joining in on the laughter. Aurora, Alyssa and Kaiden stood at Starfire's doorway with Robin, Cyborg and Jinx behind them. "So we weren't hearing things… there was laughter coming from this room?" Robin asked staring at the odd site.

Raven quickly regained herself. "It's getting late you three. Dinner bath and bed."

"But I'm having fun kicking Uncle Robin and Uncle Cyborg's butts!" Kaiden whinged with a sigh connected.

Raven rolled her eyes slowly getting off Starfire's bed and onto her feet. "You three are meeting the other Titans tomorrow not to mention starting training. So don't argue and in to the main room. Now."

The three young children moaned but slowly turned around to head for dinner, mumbling as they did so. Jinx turned to Raven who had her arms folded. "Wally and I have made dinner. They are welcome to eat it."

"Got meat?" She asked with a sigh.

"Most of it does why?" Jinx replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Kaid and Rora are vegetarian."

"What about Alyssa?"

"Doesn't care."

Jinx 'hummed' in interest letting a smile cross her flawless features. "Well there is a veggie plate for BB."

Raven's nose screwed instantly and completely accidently, she shook her head. "Um yeah that's fine."

The five of them made their way back into the main room to see the three kids waiting while Wally placed the food on the table. They took a spare seat wherever they could find one, Raven sat in between Kaiden and Alyssa. Then in walked Beast Boy with Terra attached to his arm, Raven held her breath uncomfortable at the situation of Terra seeing her kids… and her kids seeing Terra. "Who are… they are yours...?" Terra asked turning to face Beast Boy.

He pulled his arm out of her grip and took a seat next to Aurora who beamed as soon as he did. "Yes."

"Daddy? Can I call you that?" Aurora beamed excitedly inching closer.

Alyssa pulled on her arm. "Don't call him that." She growled in a low tone.

Beast Boy swallowed hard. "No it's alright…"

Terra went to open her mouth but Jinx quickly stood up. "Let's eat!"

Alyssa instantly stabbed a large piece of steak with her fork dragging it onto her plate. Cyborg grinned at this. "Ah a well trained meat eater!"

"Yuck!" Aurora, Kaiden and Beast Boy said at the same time causing Alyssa to smirk at them.

Raven gave her children her warning glare. "Don't start."

"But it's gross." Kaiden complained watching Alyssa eat the steak over dramatically.

"Actually it's delicious." Alyssa smirked over at her younger siblings.

Kaiden growled at her morphing into a calf. "Still good now?" Aurora teased on Kaiden's behalf.

"Can we cook you up?" Alyssa asked, her tone sounding so innocent. "You'd be nice and tender!"

"Mum!" Kaiden and Aurora cried in unison.

"Alyssa, stop it." Raven sighed slapping her forehead with her hand.

"So… you don't… eat meat either?" Beast Boy asked nervously towards Aurora.

She shook her head as did Kaiden. "No we don't eat things we can turn into."

"Your morphing sucks Rora." Alyssa grinned towards her sister who puffed her cheeks up in annoyance.

Kaiden began to chuckle. "Like that time you wanted to morph into a horse!"

"Shud up!" Aurora growled flickering on the light green glow around her eyes.

Raven sighed quickly forming a black bubble around the table before quickly making many more around each person. The microwave became surrounded in a green glow before exploding on itself. "When did you learn to do this?" Cyborg asked looking at the individual bubble around him.

The bubbles slowly disappeared. "I was sick of replacing Bruce's table and chairs for the sixteenth time that I taught myself."

"Yeah 'cause Rora likes to 'splode things!" Kaiden grinned shovelling some salad leaves into his mouth.

Aurora folded her arms and sunk into her chair keeping an angry frown on her face. "Aurora finds it a little harder to balance her powers. She is half and half… unlike Alyssa who has mostly my powers or Kaid… who has most of Beast Boys…"

They could all feel the tension between Terra, Raven and Beast Boy. "I can… help you with your shape shifting… tomorrow if you like." Beast Boy was the first to speak up out of the three.

Aurora's face lit up instantly, a large grin forming on her face. "Um honey. We are going shopping tomorrow." Terra interrupted shattering the little girls smile.

Beast Boy saw her sigh deeply and slide back into the chair. "No we don't. Not anymore." He replied sternly bringing back her large smile.

"You promise, daddy?" She asked standing up on her chair. "Pinkie promise with sugar on top?"

Beast Boy glanced at Raven as if to check that it was okay, she nodded her head once. "Promise."

Aurora let out a loud squeal making them all cringe; she threw her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him for a hug. "Stop thinking that about my sister!" Alyssa burst out slamming her little fists onto the table.

Raven quickly stood up picking Alyssa and Kaiden up. "Come on Rora. Time for a bath."

Alyssa was growling at Terra while Raven carried her out of the room. Aurora unwrapped her arms from around Beast Boy's neck. "She's not very nice…" She whispered in a heart broken tone before climbing off the chair. "Tank you for dinna' Auntie Jinx and Uncle Wally." She bowed slightly before running after her mother.

Jinx had a wide grin on her face. "She is adorable."

* * *

Raven let them have a shower before dressing them into their pyjamas. Aurora's were pink, Alyssa's were purple and Kaiden's were blue. Alyssa placed her hair up into a loose ponytail while Aurora left her hair loose. They climbed into Raven old bed falling in love with the soft bedding and silky sheet. Raven sat down on the corner of the bed. "I'll be in later okay?"

"Can you read us a story mummy?" Aurora asked tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Please?"

"Yeah… it keeps the bad man out of the dreams…" Kaiden added just as tiredly.

"What bad man?" Raven asked curiously pulling the blankets up to tuck them in.

Alyssa looked up at her mother. "It's more like the devil…"


End file.
